


Mask: Smile

by specialagentrin



Series: masks [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: “You know there’s nothing except my face.” Her older brother replies.“Can’t you take it off then?”“It’s hiding my face.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Drista
Series: masks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980545
Comments: 29
Kudos: 436





	Mask: Smile

“So…” Drista starts one afternoon, hands reaching out for his mask. “Can I see what’s underneath your mask?” 

  
  
“You know there’s nothing except my face.” Her older brother replies. 

  
  
“Can’t you take it off then?” 

  
  
“It’s hiding my face.” 

  
  
“Your hair used to hide your face!” She argues. “What ever happened to that?” 

  
  
Dream shrugs. “Not my style anymore, I guess. But why does it bother you now? You used to complain and whine about the fact that I was stealing your hairstyle.” 

  
  
“Well that’s only because you do it, Dream! Or at least, you used to.” She protests, and warmth fills Dream’s soul. He forgets from time to time that he has someone who looks up to him. He sighs, taking it off and handing it over to her. Her eyes light up with joy, snatching it and flipping it over a couple of times. 

  
  
“It’s ugly.” Drista states after.

  
  
“It doesn’t even have anything on it.” Dream remarks. 

  
  
His sister gives him a blank look. “Duh! So it’s ugly! It needs to have something special on it!” 

  
  
“Like what?” 

  
  
“Hm…” She ponders, eyes wandering around her room before lighting up with an idea. “Hold on - don’t go anywhere!” 

  
  
“I won’t.” Dream rests the blank mask onto the table, watching his younger sister scramble for the art supplies. He takes a seat at the table, resting his father’s blade onto his lap and tossing the whetstone into the air and catching it lazily. The clatter of glass bottles filled with liquid dye and paintbrushes proceeding to slide off the table snap his attention back to her. “I - you’re going to paint it?” 

  
  
“Well, yeah.” She grabs a large paintbrush, pushing it into the bottle of black paint. Dream snatches his mask before any potential damage could be done to it. “Hey! Give it back!”

  
  
“It’s my mask!” Dream protests.    


“But I was gonna make it look pretty!” Tear’s swell up in her eyes, and it’s hard to tell if she’s faking it or not because the other one is covered by a messy flop of hair. 

  
  
He’s really not in the mood to deal with his younger sister crying over something so small, so he sighs deeply and places the mask back in front of her. “Go wild.” 

  
  
“Yay!” She cheers, scrambling off her chair to turn Dream’s around. “Close your eyes - no peeking okay?” 

  
  
“Okay.” He chuckles. 

  
Knowing Drista, it’s probably going to be a bunch of crappily drawn skeletons on a tiny mask. Maybe a few bees? Scribbles of flowers? Possibly a family portrait on the side - 

  
  
“Done!” She shouts. 

  
  
“It hasn’t even been a minute.” Dream replies. “How are you finished?” 

  
  
“I’m a quick artist!” She giggles. Turning Dream’s chair around once more, she threatens to gouge his eyes out if  he doesn’t keep them closed. Drista takes his hands, cupping them together on his lap before placing the mask upon them gently. “Open your eyes!” 

  
  
Dream takes a quick peak, then grabs it with confusion. “Drista, this is just a horribly drawn smile.” 

  
  
“It’s art! And besides, I never see you smile anymore - nether, I didn’t even see you smile before you had this thing on.” She responds. “Put it on!” 

  
  
“I will! But don’t say nether, that’s a bad word.” Dream scolds lightly, and Drista rolls her eyes. He slides the mask onto his face, feeling the familiar band rest above his ears and behind his head. “Does it look good?” 

  
  
“It looks so cool! One day, I’m going to have a mask just like yours. And then you’re going to have to find a new mask, because I’m going to look cooler in it.” 

  
  
He smiles. “Yeah, you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter (please talk to me I am lonely) - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
